Cancer is the leading cause of death from disease in American children over age one year. Recent improvements in diagnosis, evaluation and treatment are resulting in improved survival for children with Wilm's tumor, acute lymphocytic leukemia, lymphoma, and bone and soft tissue tumors, who receive optimal management. However, etiology and mechanisms are still unknown, treatment is only partly effective and often hazardous, and there are serious deficiencies in utilization of the current knowledge and techniques available for prevention, diagnosis and therapy. The purpose of this center is to reduce morbidity and mortality of childhood cancer through clinical research, education and improved methods of diagnosis, evaluation and treatment. It will (1) serve as a pediatric component of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center (WCCC), (2) collaborate with basic cancer research and clinical units of the WCCC, (3) determine pharmacokinetics and efficacy of new anti-cancer drugs in children and optimal methods of using them, (4) develop further knowledge of the immune system in children with cancer and possible ways of utilizing it for understanding and treating cancer, (5) explore innovative methods of treating childhood cancer, (6) assess more completely the infectious problems peculiar to immunosuppressed children and develop ways to prevent or control them and (7) develop cancer educational programs encompassing physicians, basic scientists, medical students, nurses and school children. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Borella, L., Sen, L., and Casper, J.T.: Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) antigens detected with antisera to E-rosette forming and non-E rosette forming ALL blasts. J Immunol 118:309-315, 1977. Pinkel, D., Hustu, H.O., Aur, R.J., Smith, K., Borella, L., and Simone, J.: Radiotherapy in leukemia and lymphoma of children. Cancer 39:817-824, 1977.